The Redeyed Alchemist
by Kemino SaiJin
Summary: Artemis believes in working for the people... So why does she want to leave it all for him? Would he still care for her if he new what she was?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal, although I wish I did. Please review! I must know how i am doing! Also, thank to my friend, Emi. She owns Cobra and some of the plot. **

No matter where he went, he couldn't get her face out of his head. Everything reminded him of her: the train, the city, the nights spent in sleepless silence. How could he focus on what he was reading? He really needed to find her again before he went insane.

It had been a long day. Trying to translate a cookbook into alchemy hurt Edwards head too much. A break sounded really good at that moment. But he couldn't. He had to crack to code, no matter how long it took.

11111

"Artemis! Where did you go?" A voice rangdown the alley. At its end, a pile of clothes began to come to life. "Oh. There you are.

From the pile, a small girl emerged. Standing at roughly 4'11", she barely reached her companions shoulders. Artemis scratched her head, examining the mess of brown curls atop it to make sure they were clean. The boy next to her frowned and tried to tame this disaster while Artemis tried to escape. As his eyes traveled downward, the frown became a smirk. She was wearing the clothes he bought her!

He was going for the sexy cammando look. Baggy camo pants tucked into big black boots with a wide brown belt holding them up. A black tattered tank top with a tight green on underneath and a red bandana tied around her upper arm. Thank God it went with the messy hair. There was no way to fix that.

"Happy?" Artemis muttered. She didn't like to be woken up. The only good thing about it was that she could go search for Him again... Oh how she missed him...

"Very. What do you think of me, the fashion guru?" He spun around so Artemis could see his latest 'master piece.' His long dark hair was tied back and he had obvious guyliner around his pale blue-green eyes. Baggy black shorts with combat boots and a tight black tank top. He also wore a faded military jacket unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up.

"Nice job, 'Cobra'." Artemis said between yawns. Cobra started messing with her hair again.

"So why were you asleep in an alley? Are you trying to become diseased?" The curls kept on springing back no matter what he did to them. With a sigh, he gave up and looked into Artemis' eyes. "By the way, glasses."

"Well I was using alchemy for the people and well, too many people need help. So I fell asleep in the most comfortable place I found. I really need to stop skipping nights of sleep." She pulled a pair of dark aviators from her pocket and slid them onto her face. She then motioned for Cobra to follow her. The sun was quickly setting and she had things to do. A mass murder was killing off state alchemists and she wanted to stop him. Artemis and Cobra were the vigilanties of central.

Whenever someone needed help, the two alchemists were sure to help. Catching the murderer would hopefully prove to the government that the impossibly large army was unnecessary. But before she became a hero, she wanted to check out an old building. Even that had to wait. Investigating was much easier in the dead of night.

"So what are we going to do until o-dark-thirty at night?" Artemis asked, turning to her friend. She was still too sleepy to think for herself. Cobra thought for a few minutes before answering.

"I'm hungry." As if to emphasize the point, his stomach growled. Artemis rolled her eyes. "Well I am..."

"You always are! You're like a black hole! Food goes in and than magically disappears! I'm amazed that we aren't homeless and that you aren't so fat you can't move!" She flailed her arms as she half yelled. Most of the money they earned went towards food and food-related items.

"You eat more than I do! And you know what? It all goes to your butt! We are always having to buy you new pants!" Artemis shot a quick look at her behind.

"First of all, its very sexy. Second, it's not my fault that you change my 'look' every other day! I can't run and fight in half of the outfits you have forced me into!" Artemis had too many memories of blistered feet and ripped pants. The new outfit, thank God, was comfortable as well as practical. Cobra tried to make all of them this way, but it never seemed to work out.

"Pew!" Cobra spit on Artemis. She immediately started running back and forth yelling 'it burns!' Cobra had a trasmutation circle on his tongue that turned his saliva into a strong acid. "But I didn't use acid..."

"I know! It's just gross and now I'm covered in Jimmy Germs! And I thought you didn't want me to end up diseased!"She then proceded to wipe the spit back onto its creater.

"I'm Cobra. CO-BRA! Not Jimmy. I'm too badass to be called Jimmy."

"You're too girlly to be called Cobra. It's like trying to call my hair straight. It just doesn't work."

They continued on in this manner all the way down the street and into the night.

111111

"Wait, over here... What's **this** building?"

"In the past, that was the fifth research lab, but they shut it down years ago. Currently the building is off limits, due to the danger of collapse."

"That's our place."


End file.
